Naruto:Zabuza's Legacy
by God of Vampires aka Alucard
Summary: This is the second story In my Legacy series except for Zabuza instead of Tobirama. Naruto pays attention at the right moment and changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto:Zabuzas Legacy

Hey eveyone you know who I am by now so this is my next story in my Naruto:Legacy this one Naruto paid attention during a lesson about Kiri and heard the story of the Seven Swordsman and decided to wield a enjoy the story.I do not own Naruto.  
"Speech"  
'Thought'  
(Setting/Timeskip)  
{Jutsu}  
[Demonic Voice/Biju]

(In the Konoha Ninja Academy 8 years after the Kyubi attack)Naruto was sitting in his seat listening to the teacher talk about the different ninja villages when a student raised their hand and the teacher called on them,"Can you tell us about the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist?"Naruto sat up thinking this could be teacher smiles and starts lecturing,"The Seven Swordsmen of the Bloody Mist are an organization of the greatest sword users that Kiri ever trained who each wield a unique sword that has special two most infamous members are Kisame Hoshigaki known as the Monster of the Mist for killing the Daimyo of Water is also known as the Tailess biju for his gigantic reserves of wields the sword Samehada or shark skin sword cause it shaves instead of cutting and absorbs other is Zabuza Momochi known as the Demon of the Mist for killing an entire graduating class when he wasn't even a wields the sword Kubikiribocho the swords only known ability is that it can repair itself using the iron in our lets talk about the Third Shinobi War."Naruto blocked everything out after that all he could think is'There are people who are called Demon and Monster out there too.I need to find out more about them'Naruto started planning on what to do as soon as class was over.

(An hour later)  
Naruto walked out of the Academy ignoring the glares and whispers as he walked towards the Hokage walked through the door up the stairs and to the door of the Hokages secretary smiled at him,"Hey Naruto good day at school?"Naruto smiled back,"Yep I had a really good I go in?"She nods and Naruto heads in,"Hey old man!I need to ask you something."The Sandaime looked up and smiled,"Oh hello Naruto what do you need?"Naruto flops down in the chair in front of the desk."I want to know about Zabuza can you tell me?"The Hokage frowned,"Why would you like to know about him Naruto?"Naruto smiles sadly,"Cause he is called a demon and he is strong so I wanna be like him."The Sandaime frowns but answers,"Ok Zabuza is known for his mastery of Silent Killing,he is and expert in water jutsu and is the wielder of the zanbatou Kubikiribocho.I f you like I can have a bingo book brought in so you can see what he looks like and what his sword looks like."Naruto smiles and says,"Thank you that would be awesome!"The Hokage says out loud,"Would one of you bring me a bingo book?"One of the shadows disappears then an Anbu appears in next to the Hokage holding a book."Thank you bird."Bird nods before returning to his Hokage started flipping through the book before stopping,"Here it is look at."Naruto looked at the photo showed a young man with brown hair and brown eyes with bandages wrapped around the bottom half of his Kiri headband was on his head sideways and is wearing black pants a black tank sword looks to be 3-4 feet long and a quarter of that wide with a hole near the tip and half a hole near the hilt.

Naruto looked at the picture with awe,"Whoa hes so cool!Old man what do I need to learn to be like him?"Now Hiruzen Sarutobi was at a crossroads,should he help Naruto become like this man?Or should he refuse to help him and possibly ruin his relationship with the boy?Sarutobi looked into the boys eyes and decided,"Naruto I will help you on this but first we need to work on chakra control,your taijutsu,and your you have reached a satisfactory level of control I will have you taught some basic water in order for this to happen I want to know your grades won't does that sound?"Naruto seemed excited at from the beginning to the end until the second to last looked down and frowned and said,"Naruto look at me and speak clearly."Naruto looked up with eyes full of sadness and said,"But the teachers either teach me things wrong,don't answer my questions,ignore me or just kick me out of the room."Sarutobi frowned before speaking,"Naruto I will work on a training schedule and contact some people to be your trainers it may take a couple about you go to Ichirakus and get some ramen but instead of your usual order ask Teuchi if he can make some ramen that is nutritional and tell him the first five bowls are on me."Naruto jumped up excited before running out shouting,"Thanks old man!"

Sarutobi smiled before frowning and speaking while clearly angry,"Bird find Kakashi and bring him I want you to follow Naruto for the next two days then report back to me about how he is treated not just at the Academy but in the whole village."Two shadows vanish as Sarutobi looks down at his paperwork before a question formed,'Why is there almost 3 times the paperwork there was before the attack?We have recovered from the Kyubis attack so there shouldn't be this much also from what I have read most of this is the Civilian Councils paperwork?Also why is it that I get appointments from actually good families that want to adopt Naruto but their paperwork disappears I need to look into this.'He called out,"Hawk come out."A hawk masked Anbu came out and kneeled in front of the desk,"Yes Lord Hokage.""Hawk I want you to investigate for why I am getting the Civilian councils paperwork and find out why the people who want to adopt Naruto adoption papers are disappearing a squad you know are 100% loyal to me and have them help."Hawk nods and smiles and begins doing the paperwork before glaring at the Yondaimes photo."Damn you Minato for taking the secret to defeating paperwork to the grave with you."

Alright end of the first chapter of Zabuzas results of both investigations along with the meeting between Sarutobi and Kakashi will be in the next read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto:Zabuza's Legacy ============================================================================================================================================ Ok this chapter we see the meeting between Sarutobi and Kakashi. Then we find out who Naruto's trainers are. We then find out the result of the investigations. Please vote on pairing via review Sakura and Hinata not allowed they are overdone. And please vote I like to know your opinion it tells me you enjoy the story and want to have a say in its please don't flame and what I mean is a review full of insults and ranting but if its you explaining a flaw in the story or placing a request I will read it and look into the flaw an in the case of the request see how it corresponds with the way I see this story going. Please enjoy. I do not own Naruto.  
============================================================================================================================================ "Speech"  
'Thought'  
(Setting/Timeskip)  
{Jutsu}  
[Demonic Voice/Biju]  
======================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================== Kakashi was currently cowering under the scathing gaze of the Hokage as he asked," So Kakashi what exactly have you been doing when Naruto's teachers have been mistreating him? " Kakashi stuttered out," I haven't been in charge of Naruto's detail for over 5 months." Sarutobi frowns," I never trasferred you." Kakashi shakes his head," The transfer came from the elders. They told me you were to busy to take care of this yourself and asked them to handle it." The Sandaime shakes his head befoe saying," Stay here Im having some other jounin come in for a private meeting." There was a knock on the door so Sarutobi shouts," Come in! "  
============================================================================================================================================ In walked in Might Guy, Anko Mitarashi, and Gekko Hayate who were all confused well Guy was an excited confused though but anyway Sarutobi shifted and the room was locked down." All of you tell me exactly how many people are in this room? " Guy says," 9." Anko says," 9." Hayate says," 9." Kakashi says," 10." The others turn to look at him as Sarutobi asks," Apprehend the one not in a corner." Kakashi vanished in a blur of speed and intercepted a shadow that attempted to escape out the window. Kakashi drags the figure in front of the desk before removing the hood to the figures cloak. Sarutobi scowls,"Root. Damn you Danzo. Kakashi open his mouth tell me is there a seal on his tongue?" Kakashi answers after a minute,"Its small but yes its there." Sarutobi frowns before giving the order,"Tiger dispose of him its no use trying to get any information out of him." A tiger masked Anbu took the root and vanished.  
============================================================================================================================================ "Anyway the reason I called you here is because I want you to train Naruto Uzumaki. Anko will teach him stealth and assassination techniques, Guy will teach him taijutsu and get his strength and speed up, Hayate will teach him Kenjutsu now Hayate I need you to teach him a style which can be used when wielding a zanbatou, and Kakashi will teach him chakra control, and jutsu. Any questions?" Anko steps forward," Actually Lord Hokage I think I speak for everyone when I want to know why you want us to train the brat?" Sarutobi nods," Naruto came to me asking me to help him become like Zabuza Momochi because to him if people acknowledge that Zabuza yet call him a demon then he must be doing something right. The reason Im having you train him is each of you have something that can help him, Guys strength, Ankos stealth, Hayates sword skills, and Kakashis jutsu knowledge. This isn't an order Im asking you to do this I will pay you each the same as a b rank to do this." The Jounin looked at each other before nodding and turning to the Hokage."We will do it."  
============================================================================================================================================ (In the Hokages private training ground)  
Naruto looked around wondering when his teachers would get here. He started scratching his head,' I wonder why my head is so itchy lately?' Naruto suddenly started getting a strange feeling like he was being watched,"Hello is anyone there!" Four blurs came out of the trees and landed in front of Naruto. They are Kakashi, Hayate, Guy, and Anko. Kakashi stepped forward," Hello Naruto we are your trainers are you ready?" Naruto nods determined.  
============================================================================================================================================ (A week later)  
The Sandaime sat in his office waiting for Hawk to report back on his investigation. As he did he remembered the results of Cats observation of Narutos treatment at the hands of the village.  
============================================================================================================================================ (Flashback a week ago)  
Sarutobi looked up when Cat appeared in front of the desk,"Report." Cat began speaking," Naruto spoke the truth of how he is treated at the academy only the calligraphy teacher, and a young Chunin named Iruka Umino show no bias but they don't help him either. The treatment of him by the village is much worse though, he is sold bad quality goods at twice sometimes three times the actual price. Thats why he goes to Ichirakus so much since they give him a discount. Also the parents of the other children tell their children to avoid him since he is a demon or a bad person. His landlord treats him badly and threatens to kick him out for the smallest thing. Lord Hokage I am sorry but I am beginning to doubt why I should risk my life for a village that would treat a child so badly. I request to be assigned as Narutos bodyguard as a way to tell the villagers they can no longer treat him this way." The Sandaime ssat there contemplating it all before coming to a decision."Request granted. I want you to pay a visit to all of the shops you witnessed these things happening at. Shark!" A Shark masked Anbu appeared as Cat left."Shark I want you to bring me all of Narutos teachers at the academy along with the head of the academy. I believe I need to speak to them." Shark nodded before disappearing in a Shunshin.  
(End Flash back)  
============================================================================================================================================ Sarutobi then thought,' And then the meeting with the teachers.'  
============================================================================================================================================ (Flashback)  
Sarutobi looked at the many teachers, before speaking," I have received some reports that state you are hindering a students education and training. Is this true?" The teachers begin sweating"No sir its not true." Sarutobi quirked and eyebrow,"Oh really so my Anbu lied to me that you not only taught a student the wrong things but ignored him and kicked him out of class for what was oh yes for existing is what you said. So tell me is this all a lie?" The teacher in question nodded hesitantly."Alright then you may go." The teachers turn to leave but stop when the Hokage shouts,"DO YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE YOUY BULLSHIT!ANBU TAKE THIS SCUM TO IBIKI TELL HIM THEY NEED TO BE EDUCATED ON HOW TO TREAT THEIR STUDENTS!" The Anbu whisk the teachers away. Sarutobi says quietly,"Crow." A crow Anbu comes out,"Yes Lord Hokage?""Visit the parents who tell their children to stay away from Naruto and put them in a genjutsu where their child is treated the way Naruto is. Understood?" Crow nods before disappearing.  
(Flashback End)  
============================================================================================================================================ Sarutobi looked up when Hawk arrived,"Report." Hawk starts reporting,"Sir my team has discovered not only is the Civilian Council sending you there paperwork but they are also interfering in the attempts to adopt Naruto. They also are the main instigators behind Narutos treatment. And sir Im sorry to report that the Elders are helping them and are even encouraging them." Sarutobi was so enraged he stood up and flipped his desk across the room which Hawk barely dodged,"Hawk get Oni inform him I want not only the Elders given to Ibiki but I also want him to annihilate Danzo and his Root. I want the guilty members of the Civilian Council also given to Ibik. Understood?" Hawk was shaking,"Sir I will bring this message to the Anbu Commander right away." Hawk used {Shunshin} to leave quickly.  
============================================================================================================================================ Whoa looks like Sarutobi is pissed but he has reason to do this. Anyway remember vote for the pairing via review please no Sakura or Hinata they are used too much. Please vote for less used girls. Anyway please review. 


	3. AN

Hey everybody sorry but I have been busy with life so no updates for awhile especially since we moved to a new house awhile ago and I still haven't found my notes for the next chapters of my stories. I had 3 chapters written for each of them. Until I find them I will post a funbox of horrors that will contain oneshots of story ideas that you can review on whether they are worth continuing. I may have a new story that MAY turn into a series. Anyway check out some of the authors and stories I have favorites like Lupine Horror or mjimeyg or stargatesg1fan.I hope to have something posted within a month. Also my girlfriend who you guys know as Alice convinced me to read some Twilight crossovers and Buffy the Vampire Layer I men's Slayer. So you may see some one shots featuring those. Jasper out!


End file.
